


Announcement About Five Nights At Chara's!

by xXIsabellaAuthorxX



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXIsabellaAuthorxX/pseuds/xXIsabellaAuthorxX
Summary: Just a short little announcement for those who liked my Five Nights at Chara's.





	Announcement About Five Nights At Chara's!

Now, I'd just like to start with saying hello! I haven't been on here in months and my typing fingers are ready! Now, I can reveal why I have been absent. For the past 2 months, I have been working on two books. Yes, I'm multi-tasking to become an actual author. My writing work is a lot neater and vastly improved than what I write here. I am just better at coming up with my own worlds rather than modifying existing ones. I may or may not make a blog on my writing in the future, as it depends on when I finish my books, if I get them published or not, and how successful they may be. This is not my announcement.

 

Do you remember when I wrote Five Nights at Chara's? It was a clunky, poorly-written fan-made story back from when I was an Undertale fan. You guys loved it like that special dipping sauce at Mcdonald's. Now, I am going to formally announce that I will reboot and rewrite that!

It is a bit complex to explain, so I made a list of differences.

  1.  It will have a different narrative rather than the questionable second-character I went with originally.
  2. This new version will be the same story, but more realistic with less alternate universe mischief and a bit of a creepier tone. Think of two chicken nuggets that are on the same plate. One is plain, but it's a bit stale and has a tiny odor. The other nugget is fresh, but with a bit of sauce on it. The first nugget is Five Nights At Chara's and the latter of the nuggets is this new "reboot".
  3. Note that this is not technically a reboot. It's like an update, in a way.
  4.  I'm not sold on the title anymore, which seems to make newcomers think it will be like FNaF. Suggest your name ideas in the comments! 
  5. It will be darker, a bit more mature, and it will have a mystery element. I'll discuss the rating when I release it.



I hope you will enjoy reading my stories! Keep calm and carry on!


End file.
